Theme Song
The Theme Song is a short video that contains shots of the characters singing and random clips of various episodes. The first version is a slow pace and only has a few characters singing. Lyrics Bob: Okay, Larry. It's time for theme song. Larry: Um, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... Okay, uh, uh, how about this? You play the guitar. Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, right. Okay, okay, uh, you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that. I'll look silly. Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope. Not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: Okay, it's time now. Better going out there. (Larry walks on the screen with a tuba. While he's playing it, Bob appears.) Bob: (Singing) If you like to talk to tomatoes if a squash can make you smile if you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... (Speaking) Have we got a show for you. All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob: Broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen... All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... All: VeggieTales! '' ''There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (Larry collapses then kids laugh at him) Trivia *Originally, according Mike Nawrocki on the Behind the Scenes on the Where's God When I'm S-Scared? DVD, the original theme song was just the chorus singing until "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" had the newer version. *On the original theme song, the people that appeared in the chorus were: Bob, Larry, Junior, Dad and Mom. *"God is Bigger" was actually the first song that came before the theme song, according to the "Where's God Whem I'm S-Scared?!" audio commentary and behind the scenes *Larry dosen't play the tuba in the theme song even though people say he does. Larry is actually playing the sousaphone. *The version of the theme song has some differences than the revised version. 1. Bob smiles big after saying "Have we got a show for you", rather than Larry popping his head nodding. 2. The lighting is a little dim. 3. At the end, everyone smiles with showing their teeth rather than a small smile. 4. When Mike Nawrocki's name is show, he has instead of his short name. 4. The Big Idea presents logo doesn't have Bob and Larry smiling, it has average print. 5. Larry has his dopey voice and Bob's voice is a little deep. 6. Clips from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Mike Nawrocki wrote the theme song. When he got stuck in a rhyme with smile he got so frustrated. It took him a day to find produce aisle as his rhyme. *The theme song is all recorded with live instruments by Big Idea's music director Kurt Heineke. All the other early songs thereafter are recorded by using a sequencing keyboard. Singers *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Junior Asparagus Theme Song Characters *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Rosie Grape *Frankencelery *Palmy *Monster *The Tree